Lies and Broken Hearts
by stellabellaa
Summary: 10 years of marriage and three kids later the once passionate flame is now a small ember. Ana (OOC) is focused on her career as CEO/ Head Editor at Grey Publishing doesn't see the cracks in the marriage that Christian desperately wants to fix. (This story isn't for the faint of heart) .
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Anastasia,

If you are reading this then you have seen the divorce papers. I am truly sorry that our life together is ending but I've met someone. I tried to stay away from her but the more I did the more I thought about her. I have not broken our vows since I haven't pursued her romantically, at the moment we're only friends but I want to start a relationship with her and filling for divorce is the right way. I do care for you, you were the first love of my life, you gave me three beautiful children, you gave me life and will always love you, I'm just not in love with you.

Our marriage has slowly deteriorated and we're now like two ships passing in the dark and have been for a while. I've tried to work our marriage out of this rut but its useless when only one person acknowledges the cracks. I'm not blaming this solely on you, I could've tried harder. I could've stayed away from her. I hope you find someone who makes you happy like she makes me happy. Out of respect I won't start to pursue the relationship or go out in public with her until the divorce is final. My lawyer is able to pull some strings and push it through quicker. Again I'm sorry it has come to this.

Christian Grey


	2. Chapter 2

**Months prior to letter and divorce papers…**

Life so far has been good to me. I have three beautiful children who I adore, Teddy, Fee and my little girl Paris. I'm married to the love of my life and everything is picture perfect.

But behind closed doors we're far from the perfect picture.

Ana and I are coming up on 10 years of marriage but it doesn't seem like it. We used to be so in love, so hands on with each other. Now we barely see each other, well I hardly see her. I miss my wife. The wife who couldn't get enough of me, who would send me raunchy emails in the beginning of our marriage is now a memory of the past. She spends all day, from dawn to dusk at Grey Publishing, only coming home to sleep, shower and change for the next day.

I've noticed this change in the last year, but I saw it coming long before. Don't get me wrong I love her following her dream, taking GP to the top. I'm immensely proud of her, but I wish she would spend more time at home with her family. It's like we're the opposite, I've cut back on my hours at Grey House when Fee was born but Ana has taken more hours. Hell she worked the nine months she was pregnant with Paris. I've tried asking her to cut back recently but that only leads to an argument and her storming off to where, you guessed it, GP. I feel like me and the kids have to make an appointment to see her.

The flame that burned bright is now a small ember trying to stay lit.

"Daddy, is mom coming to dinner tonight?" My seven-year old Paris asks looking up from her homework.

"No, she never does." Fee answers and Teddy grunts. I sigh because it's true, she never does. Teddy and Fee are old enough to understand certain things that Paris yet doesn't. Like as Fee puts it she cherishes her books more than us. It pains me to hear that and I want to tell them that their mother loves them.

"Maybe if we wrote a book and tried to publish it she'll spend more time with us." Teddy chimes in.

"Okay kids that's enough. Finish your homework before Gail calls us for dinner." I scold before retreating to my office.

How did we end up like this? How can I fix this?

I know how but I don't know if she'll be up for it. I called Flynn a few weeks back and explained the standstill our marriage has come to. He thought Ana and I could sit down and talk or take a vacation, just the two of us to rekindle the romance that has vanished, but I haven't had the time to do both or seen the other person to share these ideas with.

I know I'm sounding like I'm placing the blame solely on her but I'm guilty as well. When Teddy was born I was still working my regular demanding schedule. Early morning and late evening meetings, impromptu meetings in other states or countries. Leaving her alone with a newborn, but after she expressed how she felt about that I thought long and hard about it and cut back. Ros handles all overseas negotiations; I haven't left the country or Washington in over seven years. The last time was for our anniversary when I took Ana to France and where little Paris was conceived. Those were wonderful times. Joyous times.

Why can't I express my feelings to her like she did to me? I sat down and listened to every word she said. Yet she won't give me five minuets of her time.

"Dinner's ready dad." Teddy tells me poking his head in. Sighing I head to the dinning table to have dinner with my three children and an empty spot where my wife should be.


	3. Chapter 3

At 11pm I hear the sounds of Ana's heels clicking on the floor as she walks past my office. She doesn't stop to say hello or a simple 'I'm home' just strolls through like nothing. Sighing I power off my computer and head to our bedroom. She's in the shower and I get ready for bed while I wait. I need to talk to her about her working so damn much. How can her work be more important than her family? She was never like this, then when she was pregnant with Fee that's when I noticed a change. She was adamant that she wanted to get back to work, use her degree in her field. I didn't want her to because she didn't need that stress during her pregnancy but she said she would be fine. So I gave in but only asked if she could work half days to which she agreed. She exits wearing a long baby pink nightgown, still no hello from her.

"It's nice to finally see you dear." I say and she nods her head. "That's all I get. A nod. No kiss or hug, not even a fucking hello?"

"Christian I don't want to hear it?" She groans combing her hair.

"No you will fucking hear it. Why don't you cut back your hours? Your kids fucking miss you. They never see their own mother."

"I told you my job is demanding."

"You fucking read all damn day? How the fuck is that demanding? You're not dealing with assholes trying to sell you shit or other assholes trying to out bid you and take companies from you. You don't have to figure out ways to make sure people don't lose their jobs. All you do is sit at your desk, read manuscripts and occasionally sign writers. So please tell me how that is demanding?"

"I don't have to take your shit."

"You do. When you asked me to cut back my hours at GEH I sat and listened and guess what I did? I cut back my hours. You said you wanted me to help you more, to spend time with my family and I did that. But when I want the same from you, you give me this shit. What the fuck Ana! I can't win with you!"

"You gave me this company-"

"Oh cut that fucking story all ready. Yes I gave you the company so fucking what. That doesn't mean you cast your family to the side. If you love your job so fucking much why don't you live there since there's no point in you coming home at all? Did you check in on your children? Kiss them goodnight? You don't care about us anymore." she throws her brush at me but misses.

"Don't you dare say that. I do care about my kids." She fumes.

"Bullshit. If you did you wouldn't have made that lame ass excuse last week when teddy had his soccer game. You could have cancelled that bullshit staff meting three days ago when Fee had her cheer meet. And what about Paris' ballet, what your excuse going to be for her? Tell me now so I can get a heads up on consoling her on 'Why mommy doesn't like my ballet?" I ramble off. I don't think she's ever seen her kids in their element.

"I told you I couldn't reschedule those meetings. I had to be there."

"Then why the fuck do you have Lindsey as your second? That's what she's there for to take over when you can't be. She has more experience than you and I'm sure she'll hold the fort down for you. You just don't want to spend time with them."

"I do this for them. I work for them." She hisses, hand on her hip, her other hand pointing towards their room.

"You don't have to do shit for them but be here to raise them. If this shit is about money well guess what honey. We have more money than time. Our kids, grandkids, great grandkids will never be without so don't bring money into this. and newsflash they don't care about your income all they want is there mother."

"Well what about you? You don't want to spend time with me. All you do is with the kids. What about our anniversary three months ago? You didn't do anything." She remarks trying to change direction.

"Why would I? It's not like you would have shown up or even cared and why do I have to do something? Why can't you plan a dinner or lunch for us? Plus, you wouldn't have remembered it if Hannah didn't type it in to your calendar. I've tried to spend time with you, I've planned dinners and lunches for us but guess what always happens." I say and she stays quiet. "You cancel because of work. Last month I planned a big weekend for us and you cancelled on me and it was for you fucking birthday! I'm trying to salvage this marriage and you don't even notice and if you do, you don't care." Her mouth opens but she quickly closes and I can assume she's remembering. I planned a romantic getaway vacation for us to Napa. I booked a cozy bed and breakfast, reserved a hot air balloon ride for us and she cancelled because of work.

"Nothing is wrong with our marriage Christian. The only issue is that you won't let me work." She seethes heading for the door.

"It saddens me that you think that is the only issue we have here." I say as she slams the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**ANA.**

"Thanks for coming on such a short notice Kate." I say hugging my best friend when she enters the small café.

"No problem. What did that bastard do now?" She asks smoothing her hair looking over her menu.

"The same shit as always. That I work too much and need to cut back and spend time with him and the kids."

"He's trying to control you. Don't let him. He's just using that excuse of the kids to get you to submit to him." She says. Kate has never been team Christian and now that she doesn't have any ties to the Grey's, she hates him more. Her marriage to Elliot crumbled when he found out she had an abortion because she wanted to work on her career instead and he wanted her to be a housewife. I already gave Christian kids so there's no way our marriage with meet the same demise.

"He did make a point when he mentioned how he cut back when I asked him when teddy was born."

"Don't listen to him Ana. Don't let him control you. He's just trying to guilt trip you into doing what he wants." She repeats. She's been telling me this for the past years and I trust her. I want to be independent. I don't want to be controlled.

"You're right Kate. What would I do without you?" I say taking a sip of my wine and talking about her latest boy toy boyfriend.

**CHRISTIAN.**

"Hello dear, come in." My mom greets me at the door.

"Hey mom." I reply giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"What's wrong?" She asks as I follow her to the living room.

"Nothing,"

"Christian, don't lie to me. What is it?" She reprimands, I could never lie to her.

"It's the same thing as always. Ana won't listen to me. I tried asking her to cut back and spend time with the kids and she refuses. She doesn't see anything wrong. She doesn't see that our marriage is falling apart. I don't know what to do." I reply pulling on my hair with frustration. I'm at my wits end.

"I don't know what is wrong with her. I've must admit that I tried telling her the same thing and she told me the same thing. That nothing is wrong and everything is for the kids. That you gave her the company."

"If I knew she was going to throw it in my face I would have never done that. When I told her that our marriage is falling apart she denied it and said the only issue we have is that I don't want her to work."

"If she doesn't acknowledge the problems, I don't think there is anything else you can do. Maybe its time to look into other options. The way you and her are living isn't helping the kids."

"Other options? You mean divorce? I can't do that. She may be acting like a pain in the ass right now but I still love her. I want to work this out. I know I can."

"Honey, you cant live like this. You're unhappy and it clearly shows, you can try all you want but like I said if SHE doesn't see the problems, well you're just wasting your time. We are not blind to the status of your relationship with Ana and what ever you decide; all of us are here and will support you. Since Ana loves her company so much she can keep it. You did listen to your father and got the pre-nup he suggested?"

"Yes I did. She gets to keep GP. She can't go after GEH, or get any spousal or child support. All she would get is GP, she can't claim the house or cars or any properties. Nothing. Dad made sure that everything I own stays mine. If we do divorce her only source of income will be from Grey Publishing. We will have to see about custody."

"With the way she's neglected her kids I doubt she'll care much." She's neglecting them just like my own mother neglected me and I hate that. I don't want my kids to feel what I felt because my mother didn't care about me but Grace is right. If Ana doesn't want to listen to me then all I'm doing is wasting my time but I still am going to try.

"That was pretty harsh to say but it's true." She adds. I hear the clicking of heels when mom checks her watch and stands walking behind me. I guess our lunch I cut short. "Christian dear this is Viviana Knowles; she's helping me plan Carrick's birthday party." I stand to turn and I'm greeted with the presence of a young woman with jet black hair, brown eyes and olive skin. "This is my son Christian."

"Pleasure to meet you." She says extending her hand. For a small thing she does have a firm shake. "I can come back if I'm interrupting." She adds turning back to Grace and ignoring me.

"Oh no, I'm sure Christian can find something to entertain himself with. This won't take long right?" They're completely ignoring me.

"All we have to do is go over everything one last time. It'll take maybe 30 minuets." Viviana replies.

"Sweetheart will you be okay for 30 minuets?"

"Can I join you two?" I ask, Grace looks to Viviana who looks at me and shrugs.

"I don't mind." She says and they start looking over seating charts, menus and decorations while I sit quietly looking at pictures of the centerpieces. What she's come up with is very impressive and I get an idea since teddy's birthday is coming up and I want to do something big for him. My little boy is finally in the double digits, I can't believe that 10 years ago he came into this world. Time sure does fly.

"Okay, everything looks amazing, Cary will be so surprised and Christian not a word." My mom says in a serious tone.

"I won't. I didn't hear a thing." I grin; she excuses herself to the kitchen to get something for Viviana leaving us alone. She's putting all the papers in her bag not once looking at me.

"How long have you been an event planner?" I ask finally getting her to look at me.

"Almost two years."

"You love what you do?"

"Yes. I love bringing people's visions to life and seeing their reactions." She's grinning and I can't help but grin back.

"My son is turning 10 next month and I'm planning to do something big for him. Would you be interested?" I ask.

"Sure. Do you know what theme he wants?"

"My two daughters forced him to watch The Great Gatsby and he wants a party just like the one in the movie. I was going for a batman theme since that's his favorite super hero and because that is kinda girly but he said no. My daughters are over the moon about though." I respond and she giggles.

"You'll get to put him in a fabulous tux. I'm sure I can make it manly. Here's my card, I would love to set up something and speak to your son." She hands me an elegant ivory card, I notice her phone number has an unfamiliar area code.

"You're not from around here?"

"No. I recently moved. I've been in Seattle for over a month. I think the only place I know how to get to without getting lost are your parent's house and my office."

"I can show you around if you like?" Did I just ask her that?

"That would be lovely but it's also very inappropriate." She must notice my confusion because she quickly adds. "You're married."

"Oh yes. I guess that would bring out some questions. Have you met my younger sister Mia? Grace can introduce you. She spends all her time out. She would be an amazing tour guide." I offer instead.

"I'd like that." She replies smiling. Grace comes in with a basket of baked goods.

"I remember how in love you were with my pastries so I made you a few."

"Oh Grace thank you." She says hugging my mom.

"Mom, have you introduced Viviana to Mia? She just told me that she's new to Seattle and doesn't know her way around. Maybe Mia can show her, give her something to do instead of spending money." Mom looks surprised that I know this, I assume she didn't know.

"You never told me that. Of course I can. Tomorrow the two of us are having brunch, you can join us." They exchange when and where as they walk to the front door.

"What was that all about?" Mom asks when she comes back.

"What do you mean?" She gives me her don't bullshit me look so I add "I asked her if she would like to take on Teddy's birthday party and when she handed me her card I noticed the area code of her phone number. She told me she had just moved and only knew how to get here and to her office without getting lost. Figured it would be better if Mia showed her around than me." I reply omitting the part where I had first asked to be her tour guide. She seems satisfied with my answer so we head to the patio for lunch chatting about Teddy and his Great Gatsby themed party.


End file.
